U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,590 granted to Yukio Isomura Jun. 13, 1989 for an inside handle device for vehicles discloses several inside handle devices that comprises a bracket, a handle disposed inside the bracket, a lock knob disposed inside the handle, and a pivot pin or pins for rotatably pivoting the handle and the lock knob on side portions of the bracket. The brackets in these arrangements have large openings that receive moveable portions of the handle and the knob that extend through the bracket to operate door latch components behind the bracket. These large openings provide access for deleterious matter to pass into the interior of the door panel and diminish the efficient operation of components inside the vehicle door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,763 granted to Tetsurou Tanimoto; Yukio Isomura and Noboru Kanou Feb. 19, 1991 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,202 granted to Yuichi Kato and Masazumi Miyagawa Apr. 30, 1991 disclose similar arrangements.